


Ghost

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sensuality, Steve Rogers Feels, ghost - Freeform, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "I love you, Bucky. I've always loved you.""Ditto."Steve and Bucky make out and make pottery while recreating one of the most famous and romantic scenes in movie history from the film Ghost (1990) starring  Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Molly Jensen/Sam Wheat
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50168260271/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
